


baby, it's cold outside

by Cottonness



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, secret santa because johnny wants to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/Cottonness
Summary: “I - I guess I should get going, too. It’s late, anyways. Wouldn’t want to bother you guys any longer.” Jaehyun stammered, reaching for the glass of water and gulping the rest down. He’s putting the glass down, when he's stopped by Johnny’s hand on his wrist.“Wait, don’t go. It’s snowing outside and I don’t think you can get a cab.”(Jaehyun falls asleep at Johnny's Christmas party. Johnny doesn't want to let him go home.)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 218





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god user cottonness wrote a secks scene?!
> 
> yes, i did. pls be nice.
> 
> title from the song "baby it's cold outside" bc the male parts reminded me of johnny!

“Mom, I’m _fine_ , you literally sent me a care package last week,” Jaehyun said with an exasperated smile as he looked around the street to hail down a cab. It wasn’t the easiest thing to do, especially while struggling to keep his phone from sliding down between his cheek and shoulder, and simultaneously trying not to drop the bottle of wine in one hand and holding onto a paper bag in the other.

“Yes, but I just checked the weather there - it said it was going to snow tonight! You always used to get a fever when it snowed, I’m just so --”

“Mother. I’m 26, not 4. And the only reason why I used to get sick was because I always kicked the covers off when I was sleeping.” Jaehyun chuckled, cutting his mother off. His mother was perhaps a little too overprotective of him, but Jaehyun knew that it came out of love and he would be both a fool and a terrible son to take it for granted.

Just then, a cab noticed Jaehyun and a second later, it came speeding towards him, the blinker rapidly firing. Jaehyun let out a sigh in relief as he hoisted his phone closer to him, speaking before his mother could say anything more. “Hey mom, I’m sorry but I have to get on a cab now. Don’t worry, I’ll promise to take my ginger tea and wear hot packs - love you, and say hi to dad for me!”

Jaehyun pocketed his phone as the car came to a halt in front of him, managing to open the door without dropping anything and sliding into the seats. He offered a small smile at the driver who looked tired, and a twinge of guilt ran through Jaehyun’s heart. It was holiday season after all, and while he was off work, some people weren’t.

“Hi, can you take me to ---”

Jaehyun was definitely already late - he blamed bad traffic and also his inability to backtrack time. He was still relatively new to the city, was barely used to his own neighbourhood yet, and was definitely not used to going last minute gift shopping during the holiday season.

He sighed as he shifted the bottle of wine into his other hand, squinting at his phone screen. The text said that he was at the right place, and Jaehyun gulped down as he stared at the tall building he was standing in front of. He had obviously been invited to many parties during his 26 years of life, and while he even had experience crashing parties when he was definitely way too drunk back in college, he was nervous about _this_ particular party.

“It’s nothing fancy - just a casual get-together slash Christmas party at my place.” Johnny had told him a week earlier during their shared break over a cup of coffee.

Johnny was fidgeting with the empty straw wrapper (Jaehyun honestly couldn’t understand how he was drinking an iced americano even in such freezing weather), his eyes trained on his fingers. The elder was biting down on his bottom lip, and a feeling of fondness surged in Jaehyun’s heart. He had come to learn that it was Johnny’s habit to bite down on his lip whenever he was deep in thought or just nervous.

“Of course I’ll go. I’ll love to, really.” Jaehyun said a moment later. He genuinely meant it, and he hoped his genuinity translated into his smile. Johnny’s head shot up, his eyes round and surprised, before his face broke into his signature cat-like grin with the whiskers forming on the sides of his face. “Cool. I mean, great! It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Jaehyun didn’t doubt it, and he nodded along, letting his cold hands wrap around his warm coffee. He watched as Johnny animatedly spoke about all his plans for the party, and if he didn’t have any self control he would have melted into a puddle. There was something about Johnny that Jaehyun found so absolutely endearing - maybe it was his habit of biting down onto his lip, or how his whole face crinkled when he smiled. And yet, the Johnny at the office was different: oozing with confidence, he walked around as if he owned the place. The way he strided in his expensive suit and his slicked back hair was a completely different person to who Johnny was outside the office, someone who always stuck his hands in his pocket, slouched and complained about how cold his fingertips were.

Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t work in the same department, and the only reason they became friends was through their mutual hatred for the crappy coffee served in the company break room. Jaehyun was an avid coffee lover and heavily relied on a cup of good, strong coffee to get through his day. But the coffee in the break room was absolute horror; it tasted like coins, definitely left for too long, and he hated the bitter, acidic taste that it left on his tongue.

At the same time, he didn’t know where else to go for his caffeine boosts, and was sadly getting used to the terrible coffee when one day, he bumped into Johnny who was making a small scene in the break room about how terrible the coffee was.

“I can’t believe you have the audacity to call this demonic liquid ‘coffee’ - Taeyong, you _know_ how important coffee is to me, and you dare try to call _this_ coffee? In front of my face?”

Jaehyun immediately stopped in his tracks when he heard an unknown voice making a set of very valid points, and also pondered to who it could possibly be. He peered into the break room to see Taeyong, one of his coworkers, sighing while shaking his head as he waited for the water to boil.

“I don’t know Johnny, you know I don’t drink coffee. It’s your fault for waking up late anyway, if you actually woke up on time you would have been able to stop by your favourite cafe before work.” He sighed as he reached to open the cupboard above his head to take out his mug. Jaehyun was surprised when he saw another figure swoop in, easily taking Taeyong’s mug from the cupboard and setting it down. He was tall, for one, and he was very broad in comparison to Taeyong’s petite frame.

“Well, it’s not _my fault_ Mark called me at ass o’clock about boy trouble - I’m his brother, Taeyong, I can’t possibly skip on teasing the shit out of my baby brother.” The stranger said, and Jaehyun had to bite back a laugh. He was funny, for sure, and there was something about his dramatic and yet dry humour that appealed to Jaehyun.

“Do you think I could take my break early and run down to the cafe?” The stranger asked, his tone suddenly turning serious. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow, bringing his wrist up to check the time. It was only 9:20, way too early for a break. “No, John, you cannot. You literally told me you have a meeting with the South Korean headquarters from 9:30. That’s in ten minutes.” Taeyong said while busying himself with making his own tea.

The stranger groaned, dropping his shoulder and sighing out loudly. “I guess I’ll drink whatever this… is for now.” Jaehyun bit the insides of his cheeks as he watched the tall frame reach for what seemed to look like a tumbler, gingerly reaching for the pot of coffee.

It took a second more of staring at the stranger and his back before Jaehyun realised he was here for the terrible coffee as well, and he had also had to get back to his desk sooner or later as he was expecting a phone call from a client. Awkwardly, Jaehyun took a step forward into the break room and immediately felt Taeyong’s gaze fall on him.

“Hey Jaehyun!” Taeyong said, a smile appearing on his face. Jaehyun smiled back, giving a small wave. “Are you here for coffee?”

Jaehyun nodded, before opening his mouth. “Yeah, actually. Haven’t had my daily dose of caffeine for today.” It was technically a lie as Jaehyun had gulped down a mug of coffee right before he left his house but that was well over an hour ago and he really needed some more, even if it was the worst kind.

“I’m so sorry this atrocity has to be your first dose of caffeine today,” Jaehyun jumped when he realised the stranger was talking to him. Instead of his back, Jaehyun was now facing a very handsome face with a strand of blonde hair falling over his eye. There was a playful smile stretched across his lips as he held the pot of coffee towards Jaehyun. “Can I pour you some?”

“Uh, thanks, sure,” Jaehyun mumbled, taken aback as he fumbled around for his own mug. The taller man smiled politely before pouring the dark liquid into Jaehyun’s mug, an old university mug he brought with him from home. “Seoul National University? You must be our new fellow Korean!” He said, eyes moving from Jaehyun’s mug to his face.

“Yes, Johnny, this is Jeong Jaehyun, the one I’ve been talking about.” Taeyong said with a roll of his eyes before Jaehyun was able to say anything. “Jaehyun, this is Johnny Suh. He works in another department, but you’ll definitely see him around.” Taeyong motioned to the stranger, Johnny, who gave a small wave. “It’s so nice to finally be able to meet you, Jaehyun!”

“Likewise,” Jaehyun said and he wasn’t sure why he sounded so breathless. There was something so-- attractive of the man in front of him, and Jaehyun couldn’t help but gape. “I’m Korean American, actually. But I did my year abroad in Seoul National University.” Johnny said, flashing a row of pearly teeth.

“Oh, so you’re from here?” Jaehyun asked, taking a sip to try and settle his nerves. He couldn’t help but grimace when the acidic taste of leftover coffee hit his tongue, as he swallowed the liquid with some difficulty. “I take it you’re not a fan of this shitty coffee either? And to answer your question, I’m from Chicago.” Johnny said, looking down at his own mug with a sigh.

“It’s just coffee, guys.” Taeyong said dryly, as he watched both men swirl the dark liquid in their mugs with an expression of distaste. “Speaking of which, Johnny, you should take Jaehyun to your favourite cafe during break later. Jaehyun’s still new and he doesn’t know much of the area yet.”

Jaehyun’s face must have obviously lit up at the sound of “cafe”, as Johnny chuckled again, looking at Jaehyun. “Sure, I’ll be more than happy to. What time do you usually take your break?”

And that was how Jaehyun was introduced to Johnny Suh, self proclaimed coffee connoisseur. They found out they had a lot more in common besides their love for the beverage, and it became a normal occurrence to take their breaks together for coffee. Jaehyun was surprised when Johnny even offered to take him around the city on one particular weekend, but found himself agreeing a second later. The way Johnny’s face broke into a grin as he said “Sweet.” was probably the best thing Jaehyun had seen all week.

As much as fun he was having, spending time with Johnny and getting to know the American well, there was something that was keeping Jaehyun from pouring his heart into him. He was fairly sure Johnny and Taeyong were dating - they spent a great amount of time together in the office, and Jaehyun saw them coming into work together on multiple occasions. Jaehyun liked Taeyong - he was someone who immediately took Jaehyun in, and Jaehyun didn’t want to do anything to get between the two.

“--Taeyong basically refused to speak to me in English until I worked on my Korean. My mom was delighted that my Korean improved but those few months were literal hell.” Johnny laughed as he reached for the bottle of wine, pouring him and Jaehyun another glass. Jaehyun giggled at the thought of a clueless Johnny while Taeyong spoke to him only in Korean. Johnny was pretty fluent in Korean now, but it was obvious he preferred English over his mother tongue.

“Can I ask something?” It must have been the wine, Jaehyun now thinks, but he found himself not being able to stop himself from asking. Johnny hummed in response as he took a sip of wine. “How long have you and Taeyong been together?”

Jaehyun was quite sure the two had been together for a couple of years - Johnny told Jaehyun how he met Taeyong for the first time during his year abroad in Korea, and by “some twisted sort of fucked up fate” had ended up working for the same company, and now at the same New York headquarters.

However, Jaehyun did not expect Johnny to sputter out laughing as he struggled to swallow down the wine in his mouth and set his glass without spilling over anything. Jaehyun watched Johnny as he clutched onto his stomach, laughing at his question. “Together? _Taeyong and me_?”

“God, Jaehyun, _no_ , Taeyong and I aren’t dating. Taeyong literally has a boyfriend.” Johnny said once he calmed down, wiping away the tears that appeared after laughing too much. Jaehyun was dumbstruck, as he watched Johnny who was still shaking from laughter.

“I’m-- I just thought, because you guys are always together and,” Jaehyun stuttered, feeling his ears and cheeks turn red. Johnny shook his head, still smiling. “No, we’re best friends. Taeyong and his boyfriend live close by, that’s why we’re together a lot. But no, Taeyong and I aren’t dating - never have and never will.”

“Oh, well. That’s nice, I guess.” Jaehyun said dumbly, all the while watching Johnny smile and shake his head. It would have definitely been a lie if Jaehyun said he wasn’t relieved.

🎄

Jaehyun gulped down as he stood in front of what he assumed to be Johnny’s apartment. He was almost an hour late, and he couldn’t help but feel a teensy bit nervous. Besides their colleagues from work, Johnny also said he was inviting a couple of his friends as well as his younger brother. As an only child, Jaehyun admired the relationship Johnny had with his younger brother and was excited to actually get to meet him. Taking a deep breath, Jaehyun finally rang the doorbell.

Soon enough, Jaehyun heard footsteps shuffling towards the door, and the door creaked open. There, Johnny stood in a cream coloured turtleneck sweater, a headband with what seemed to be antlers poking out his blonde strands. His eyes lit up the second he caught sight of Jaehyun, his mouth curving into a smile. “Jaehyun! You made it!”

Unconsciously, Jaehyun’s lips tugged into a smile. He heard something that sounded like Christmas music from Johnny’s apartment along with laughter, the smell of good food, and with Johnny ushering him in, there was no reason to be nervous. “I didn’t want to come empty handed so…” Awkwardly, Jaehyun handed Johnny the bottle of wine he bought earlier.

“Oh Jaehyun, you didn’t have to,” Johnny said, his eyes dropping to the bottle Jaehyun was pushing towards him. “But thank you. We can have some later?” There was a twinkle in his eye as he graciously took the bottle into his hands, looking at Jaehyun with his dazzling smile. Jaehyun opened his mouth to respond, when he saw an unknown face appearing behind Johnny.

“Hyung, where did you put the wine opener? We finished the bottle and -- oh wait, sorry, was I interrupting something?” He seemed to be younger than Jaehyun, with a small face and bright eyes. Jaehyun immediately noticed how he addressed Johnny ‘hyung’, and looked up at Johnny, expectantly.

“I thought I left it on the table? And Mark, this is Jaehyun. Jaehyun, this is my annoying little brother, Mark.” Jaehyun chuckled at the introduction, while Mark rolled his eyes before coming forward, reaching out to shake Jaehyun’s hand. “I’m his favourite little brother, Mark. It’s so glad to be able to finally meet you, Jaehyun-sshi! My brother talks about you all the time.”

Before Jaehyun could ask Mark what he was talking about, Johnny put his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulders, steering him away from Mark. “You’re my only brother, dumbass. Jaehyun, let’s get you a glass of wine.”

Mark smirked as he followed Johnny and Jaehyun into the living room, where the rest of the guests were. Jaehyun immediately spotted Taeyong next to a man who had his arm wrapped around his waist. Taeyong’s eyes lit up as he caught sight of Jaehyun and Johnny, sending a little wave his way.

“Jaehyun! You’re here!” Taeyong said as Jaehyun made his way towards them while Johnny went to go get him a glass of wine. Jaehyun smiled, nodding. “I did. The traffic was a lot worse than I expected it to be.”

The man next to Taeyong laughed out loud. “The traffic is absolute hell all day long. I’m glad you made it here in one piece.” He smiled at Jaehyun, reaching out with his hand. “I’m Yuta. It’s good to be finally able to meet you, Jaehyun.”

It took a second for Jaehyun to register Yuta’s words, before he felt himself smiling back. “I’m Jaehyun - and the pleasure is mine. I’ve heard a lot about you from both Taeyong and Johnny.” After Jaehyun and his little mishap of mistaking Johnny and Taeyong were a thing, Taeyong had come to Jaehyun to apologise. “I’m so sorry if we confused you! I don’t know if Johnny told you, but I have a boyfriend and we live in the same apartment complex as Johnny does. That’s why I’m with him a lot.” Jaehyun shook his head profoundly, saying it was nothing for Taeyong to feel bad about, much less apologise. Since then the topic of Taeyong’s boyfriend was often brought up between the three of them.

Yuta smiled as he shook Jaehyun’s hand, opening his mouth to speak when Jaehyun felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Johnny standing there, holding out a glass of red wine. “Here, Jaehyun. And I see you met Yuta? He hasn’t scared you off yet, has he?”

Jaehyun graciously accepted the glass, clinking it with Johnny before he shook his head. “No, we were just introducing each other. And Yuta seems perfectly nice and polite, I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed at that, and Jaehyun felt the heat rise to his cheeks as well as something in heart flutter and grow warm. It was beautiful, he thought, to see Taeyong and Yuta together; Taeyong who was normally prim and proper in his nice suits and hair slicked back seemed soft and warm in Yuta’s embrace, letting his head fall onto Yuta’s chest. Yuta looked happy and comfortable with his arm wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, letting his boyfriend put his weight on him. Jaehyun gulped down his wine, sneaking a glance towards Johnny - Johnny seemed to be talking to Yuta about something and Jaehyun couldn’t help but feel the tips of his ears grow hot. He looked so cuddly, so absolutely adorable with his antler headband and the soft, white sweater he was wearing. The corners of Johnny’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, and how he ran his tongue over his lips after every sip of wine made Jaehyun shiver.

Jaehyun gulped down the rest of his wine in one ago, letting the fruity liquid take over his senses. Johnny immediately noticed Jaehyun’s empty glass, and without saying anything, took the glass away from Jaehyun, motioning he was going to get more. Jaehyun beamed at him as he nodded, watching Johnny’s figure retreat towards the kitchen.

“I think he’s good for our clumsy giant,”

Jaehyun turned around to face the couple, confused. Yuta had a mischievous smile on his face as he swirled his one glass. Taeyong swatted his boyfriend’s chest lightly, shaking his head before facing Jaehyun. “You can ignore him, he’s being annoying.”

“Hey! I’m only saying the truth! You were also saying that Jaehyun would be perfect for Johnny the other night.”

Jaehyun felt blood rise to his whole face, and his eyes widened in surprise. He thought he was doing a pretty good job at hiding his gigantic crush on Johnny, but from the looks on Yuta and Taeyong’s face, it was evident he was not. Jaehyun wasn’t sure if he wanted the earth to swallow him up right away, or if he wanted to get drunk off his mind right now. Taeyong, immediately noticing how red Jaehyun was, shoved his glass to Yuta and held Jaehyun’s empty hand. “It’s okay, Jaehyun! We’re not teasing you or anything, I just genuinely think you and Johnny would be perfect for one another.”

“You really would be, Jaehyun-sshi. He always talks about you whenever I call him; I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy in a while.”

Jaehyun was surprised when Mark, Johnny’s younger brother appeared out of nowhere, sliding into the conversation. There was a certain boyish cuteness left in Mark, and the way he scrunched his nose as he talked about his elder brother calmed Jaehyun down a little.

“Exactly,” Yuta said, nodding as he swung his arm around Mark’s smaller frame. “You make Johnny happy, Jaehyun. And we only want the best for him.”

Jaehyun didn’t know what it was, but warmth was spreading to his heart. His cheeks still felt hot, but he didn’t feel embarrassed as he did a moment ago; rather his heart had stopped drumming and he felt happy to be here, in Johnny’s apartment, surrounded by his friends. There was something so comforting and satisfying to be well received by Johnny’s friends, especially because Jaehyun knew how important his friends and family were to Johnny.

“Thank you,” He managed after a while, still feeling shy. “And Mark, please, call me hyung. No need for formalities.” Mark winked at Jaehyun, nodding.

“Okay! Time for Secret Santa reveals!”

Before Jaehyun could continue to thank the small crowd around him, from the other side of the room, Johnny called out for everyone’s attention. Yuta on Jaehyun’s right groaned while Mark clapped gleefully. Jaehyun smiled as he caught sight of Johnny tugging a tired looking Doyoung towards the Christmas tree where Johnny had seemingly put everyone’s gifts under. It was so very Johnny like, Jaehyun had thought, when the elder told him he was planning a secret santa for his friends.

Jaehyun wandered over to the Christmas tree, bringing his own gift and secretly sneaking it into the pile of presents while Johnny pushed Jungwoo onto Doyoung’s lap, making him yell. Jaehyun remembers the morning when Johnny had assembled all of them into the break room, making them pull out slips of paper with someone’s name written on it.

“The budget is 15 to 20 dollars because I know some of you guys are stingy and would try to get away with giving ramen as a present,” Johnny announced while going around the room. “I’ll be thrilled if I get ramen.” Doyoung mumbled while Taeyong elbowed him in the ribs. “Did you hear that? Anyone who gets Doyoung, just get him some ramen.”

Jaehyun smiled when Johnny stopped in front of him, jiggling the hat with the pieces of paper inside. “Thank you,” Jaehyun said as he dipped his hand into the hat, taking out a piece. Once Johnny had moved onto the next person, Jaehyun slowly opened the piece of paper, making sure no one around was able to see. His eyes widened when he saw the scrawly handwriting that said “Johnny” in all caps. Jaehyun tried not to make it obvious who he got, as he folded the piece of paper neatly and slipped it into his back pocket.

He barely heard whatever was said afterwards, his mind racing about what on earth he could get Johnny for under 20 dollars. He never was good at buying gifts, always fretting until the last second. Johnny had immaculate taste, and Jaehyun knew how specific Johnny was with the things he kept close around him.

“Okay, first one! It says it’s for… Doyoung!”

Jaehyun smiled as he watched Doyoung make grabby hands for his present while Johnny literally threw it onto his lap. “Don’t open it yet - I want to get over with everyone getting their presents first.” Johnny said as he rummaged around for the other gifts. Doyoung, along with Jungwoo and Mark groaned and booed while Johnny rolled his eyes, pulling out the next gift. “‘Kay, this one’s for TY! And this one here, for Jungwoo!”

“Aaaaand this one right over here is for… Jaehyun!”

Johnny’s eyes immediately found Jaehyun as he made his way towards Jaehyun who was seated on the edge of the couch. “Here you go,” Johnny said as he handed the gift over to Jaehyun. “Thanks, Johnny.” Jaehyun smiled, taking the gift from his hands, letting his eyes drop to the bundle in his hands after Johnny made his way back to where the rest of the gifts were.

“Who did you get?” Donghyuck asked, peering into Jaehyun’s present. Jaehyun scoffed, swatting the younger’s head. “You’re not supposed to know, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck sneered as he shrugged his shoulders, rolling his eyes. “I know for a fact you don’t have me, Jaehyun hyung.” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow as he scanned his parcel, taking a close look at the name tag with his name on it. “And how do you know that?”

“Because Doyoung hyung can’t lie for shit and he told me after I pestered him around for five minutes. He’s a weak bitch.” Taeyong, who was on Jaehyun’s right snorted, dangerously close to spilling the wine out of his nostrils. “So? Who do you have?”

Jaehyun sighed as he shook his head. “I’m not telling you, Hyuck. I’m sorry, I’m not a weak bitch like Doyoung is.” Donghyuck scrunched his face and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Johnny. “Okay, everyone can open their gifts now!”

Cautiously, Jaehyun began unwrapping his gift. He flinched when Donghyuck immediately went to attack his present, scraping the wrapping paper off in a matter of seconds. “Amazon gift card? Sweet!” Donghyuck yelled as he punched his fist into the air, and Jaehyun shuffled closer to Taeyong - he wasn’t sure how the young intern was always bursting with energy.

Jaehyun tried to carefully peel the washi tape that was holding the wrapping paper together but gave up soon after, and resulted in doing the same as what Donghyuck had done a minute earlier. Soon, the decorative wrapping paper was on the floor, as Jaehyun uncovered what his gift was. He felt laughter bubbling in his stomach as he took the gift into his hands, laughing out loud by the time he read the name of the present.

“‘Toilet Game’?” Hyuck craned his neck to see what Jaehyun was laughing about. Jaehyun nodded, still laughing, as he flipped the box over to read the instructions. The back of the box read “Who needs magazines when you’ve got toilet games? Choose from mini golf, fishing and basketball games you can play while... doing other things.”

Jaehyun was pretty sure the gift was from Taeyong, after all, Taeyong was the only one besides Johnny who knew of Jaehyun’s love for basketball. Taeyong who was supposed to be sitting next to him had gone somewhere else and Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile. He turned to face Donghyuck to ask him about who his secret santa was when he heard Doyoung howling with laughter.

“ _Oh my god_ , Johnny hyung’s gift - whoever got him this deserves fucking award, oh my god--” Doyoung was obviously way past tipsy, as he rolled onto the ground, clutching his stomach. He was soon followed by Mark’s cheerful cackles as he also began doubling with laughter.

Jaehyun tried to seem as if he had no clue what Johnny got, following Donghyuck who got up in record time and zoomed to where everyone else was, huddled around Jaehyun. He bit down onto his lips, trying not to laugh when Johnny lifted up his gift for everyone to see. “My secret santa gave me ‘wine condoms’.”

The whole room erupted into laughter, and Jaehyun also laughed out loud, the tension leaving his shoulders when he saw Johnny chuckle too. He knew that it was The Gift for Johnny when he found it, the result of going through literally every single article on the internet about the “The Best Secret Santa Gifts”.

“‘Wine Condoms are the easiest, most fun wine stopper you’ll ever use. Simply open the package and roll it over the top of the bottle.’” Johnny read aloud, raising an eyebrow as he scanned the box. “Whoever got me this knows me pretty well,” Johnny said with a smirk as he went back to the rest of the bag, finding a card. Jaehyun’s breath hitched when he saw him take out the card - he knew it was somewhat risky to put in a handwritten card, but it wasn’t like Johnny knew Jaehyun’s handwriting too well.

Either way, Jaehyun felt a sense of thrill run through him - he had managed to give Johnny a present which was somewhat a little bit more scandalous than what he would have normally allowed him to give, and gotten away with it. Well, at least for the time being.

🎄

The rest of Secret Santa reveals went rather smoothly, with the exception of Doyoung actually getting ramen and Donghyuck howling with laughter to the point he ended up hitting his head on the curve of Johnny’s coffee table. Alarmed, Taeyong immediately ran to Johnny’s freezer and came back moments later with a bag of peas, sticking it on the younger boy’s head.

Jaehyun was far from being a lightweight, and while he prided himself in his alcohol tolerance (thank you, all those terrible drinking games he endured during uni), he was definitely feeling the alcohol get to his head.

He felt lightheaded and barely was able to feel his feet. His cheeks were warm, and he found himself refilling his glass with more and more wine as time went by. After drowning down another glass, Jaehyun wandered towards the couch, where Taeil was with Sicheng. Taeil and Sicheng took no mind as Jaehyun plopped down next to them with his giggly smile, nestling into Sicheng’s side, making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes for just a second, listening to Sicheng and Taeil talk about something that Jaehyun could not understand.

The “second” turned out to be more or less two hours, and by the time Jaehyun woke up, he was alone on the couch, covered in a quilt that more or less smelt like Johnny. Jaehyun jolted up, surprised to see how quiet the apartment was, save for the occasional shuffling of feet and the soft Christmas music playing in the back.

“Lucas, stop! Don’t --”

Jaehyun sat up to hear the sound of Mark squealing, and the booming laughter of his boyfriend, Lucas. Still a little hazy with sleep, Jaehyun stared into space before Mark and Lucas came into sight; Lucas was back hugging - or more so hovering over the smaller boy - who seemed to be desperately trying to walk. It was a heartwarming sight, and Jaehyun found himself blankly staring at the two boys who were a giggling mess.

“Oh, Jaehyun hyung! You’re awake!” It was Mark who noticed Jaehyun, and as soon as he realised, he swatted his boyfriend off him, quickly jogging over to where Jaehyun was. “Do you want some water? You were knocked out for a while, hyung.”

“How… how long was I asleep for?” Jaehyun asked, scrubbing his eyes. Mark smiled wearily, motioning towards Lucas to go grab some water. “Um, around two hours, I think? It’s okay though, you must have been tired and everything.”

“Oh god…” Jaehyun groaned, his head falling into his hands. Not only had he gotten drunk, but he also fell asleep at Johnny’s Christmas party. It was true he had been busy the past couple of days, both from work and also fretting over what to get Johnny, but there was no excuse for literally falling asleep during the party.

“It’s alright, hyung! Nothing much happened after you fell asleep anyway. Everyone just got drunk and we had to push them out.” Mark crinkled his nose, piling up the empty paper plates on the table.

“Hey, Jae! Lucas told me you’re awake, are you alright?” Jaehyun whipped his head up to see Johnny coming towards his way, a glass of water in his hand. Lucas was following closely, looking like an overgrown puppy. Jaehyun managed a meek smile, gracefully accepting the glass of water and taking a sip before replying. “I feel a lot better, thanks. I’m really sorry though - for falling asleep and everything…”

Johnny let out a laugh, shaking his head. “No, no, you’re good. A lot better than Doyoung, that fucker threw up after a while and he barely made it to the bathroom.” Mark and Lucas both groaned, while Johnny continued to laugh. “Don’t worry! And I’m the one that’s sorry; Taeyong was telling me how busy you guys have been lately, I’m sorry for pressuring you to come.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened, immediately shaking his head. “No, you didn’t pressure me to do anything,” Jaehyun put his glass down, reaching out to take Johnny’s hands into his. Johnny’s hands were larger than Jaehyun, and his fingers were thicker. His hands were always cold, something Johnny always complained about, all the while drinking his iced americano. “I wanted to come. I wanted to be here tonight.”

Jaehyun wasn’t quite sure where his surge of confidence came from, but he found himself staring into Johnny’s stunned eyes. Johnny had beautiful eyes - something Jaehyun had always admired. They were a shade of light brown, warm and gentle, and it glittered under the lights. There was something so beautiful and sweet about his eyes, and Jaehyun always found himself staring at his eyes after a glass of wine.

Their moment was interrupted when Mark, who’s cheek was flushed a shade of pink, and Lucas, who was desperately trying his best not to laugh out loud, coughed. “Uh, well it’s like, getting late, so Lucas and I are gonna go… to sleep.”

The elder men immediately let go of one another’s hands, a blush rising to their cheeks as well. “I - I guess I should get going, too. It’s late, anyways. Wouldn’t want to bother you guys any longer.” Jaehyun stammered, reaching for the glass of water and gulping the rest down. He put the glass down, when he’s stopped by Johnny’s hand on his wrist. “Wait, don’t go. It’s snowing outside and I don’t think you can get a cab.”

Alarmed, Jaehyun turned to the window - just like Johnny had said, there were specks of white coming down from the sky. It had been a while since Jaehyun had seen snow, and for a second, he found himself admiring the snowflakes that were gracefully dropping to the ground. “You can stay over - it’s not a big deal, Mark and Lucas are staying over anyways.”

“Yeah, hyung, you might as well stay.” Mark chirped, falling into Lucas’ arms, while Lucas nodded. “The more the merrier!” The taller boy added, making Mark and Johnny both laugh. “Please, Jaehyun? It’s too cold outside for you to go home alone.” There was something about how Johnny looked, with his round, brown eyes and the way his luscious lips were fixed into a small pout.

“Besides, we still haven’t tried the wine you brought today. We could at least have some of that and wait for the snow to get a little lighter?” Johnny suggested, and while Jaehyun told himself he was a strong man, he was nothing but weak when it came to Johnny and his wide eyes.

“Well… I guess I could stay for another drink.”

Johnny’s smile makes Jaehyun believe that he made the right decision; the warmth that bloomed in his heart made him feel so cozy, although he was in a house he had never been to before. “I’ll go get the wine.” Johnny said, lifting himself up from the couch.

“Uh, Lucas and I are going to be getting ready to sleep, so holler at us if you need anything?” Mark said, a small smile on his face. “Please don’t be too loud though!” Lucas quipped before Mark had the chance to cover his mouth. The big grin on Lucas’ face made Jaehyun want to forgive him, but he knew the heat was already rising to his ears.

“I should really go,” Jaehyun said hesitantly, putting his glass down. They had already finished the bottle of wine Jaehyun had brought, and he knew his cheeks were well flushed by now. Johnny, who apparently had no sense of shame with all the alcohol running through his veins, pouted; he too, was a little red in the face, the apples of his cheeks a lively colour. He jutted his plump lips, a little red from all the wine they had been consuming, and his eyebrows were furrowed as he glared at Jaehyun. “You can’t leave now, Jaehyun, it’s way too late! And cold! I’m not going to let you go home.”

It would have been a lie if Jaehyun said his heart didn’t skip a beat, but he managed to keep his composure by giving out a breathless laugh. “Well, the snow has gotten a little lighter and I’ll be taking a cab back - no need to worry about me.”

Johnny rolled his eyes as he leaned forward to pour some more wine into Jaehyun’s glass before the younger could protest. “It’s so _cold_ outside Jaehyun, you can’t possibly leave and go back to your _empty house_!” Johnny definitely had a flair for the dramatic, and while Jaehyun found it absolutely ridiculous most times, it was also so endearing to see him whine and complain.

“Really, John, you’ve been so good to me, but I can’t bother you for any longer,” Jaehyun said, trying to steady himself on his two feet but not succeeding in doing so. He definitely had a little bit too much wine, but how was he not supposed to, when he was stuck with Johnny at his house? It was also Johnny and the effect he had on Jaehyun too; Johnny was an exquisite talker, and everything he said either made Jaehyun laugh out loud or want to listen to him more.

Before he realised what was happening, Jaehyun was toppling over, his feet somehow becoming tangled with Johnny’s, who was sitting incredibly close to him, falling straight into the arms of Johnny. Jaehyun landed with an “ _oof_!” and while he knows he shouldn’t be laughing, and if he was his usual sober self he would have blushed a furious shade of red and backed off immediately, his drunk state of mind told him to _giggle_.

He feels the laughter bubble in the pit of his stomach as Johnny’s strong arms come to wrap around his waist, and Jaehyun prays that it’s not his numb body playing tricks on him, but that Johnny is actually pulling him closer to him.

For a second, neither of them say anything. A part of Jaehyun’s brain is saying he could definitely get used to this, could get used to having Johnny’s thick, muscular arms wrap around his body making him feel so small, something he wasn’t at all used to. The silence was broken by Johnny’s sigh, making Jaehyun jolt in his arms. “Jaehyun,”

Jaehyun was definitely not used to this either, to hear Johnny’s deep, low voice right next to his ears. His body reacted before he could process it, sending shivers down his spine. Johnny chuckled, his large hands coming down to roam around Jaehyun’s back.

“I really like you, did you know that?”

The words ring in Jaehyun’s mind and for a second he swears he forgot how to breathe. The way he feels Johnny’s breath on the nape of his neck, how his big hands encompass his back, and the way he sounds a little breathless, none of it feels real. Jaehyun isn’t dumb - he knew his feelings for Johnny wasn’t necessarily one sided, he knew there was definitely something between them, but he didn’t expect _this_.

Jaehyun’s body rumbles when Johnny chuckles, and the small movement jostles Jaehyun’s mind awake; yes, he’s drunk, he fell asleep on Johnny’s sofa, woke up and had more to drink, and now he was being hugged by Johnny, someone who had been playing the starring role in his dreams for far too long.

“Are you going to leave me hanging?” One of Johnny’s hands moves to gently caress Jaehyun’s head, and it takes all of Jaehyun’s willpower to not snuggle under his touch. “Isn’t it obvious?” He asks, teasingly.

“I like you too, of course.”

Jaehyun’s voice is a little muffled, with his head nuzzling into Johnny’s shoulder, but it’s enough. Johnny laughs out loud, and Jaehyun swears Johnny’s laugh only makes the room brighter. Everything about him does, really.

🎄

Jaehyun does preen when Johnny dumps his pair of sweatpants and old hoodie onto his head before shooing him into the bathroom. Never would have yesterday’s Jaehyun imagined himself to be showering in the Johnny Suh’s bathroom, coming out wearing his clothes. Johnny’s clothes are obviously a little too big for Jaehyun, his collarbones peak out a little too much for it to be sensible, and he has to bunch up the sweatpants to stay on his hips, but it’s alright.

Outside, Johnny is still playing Christmas songs and Jaehyun giggles when he sees the taller man swaying his hips, singing along to the music as he washes the dishes. While Jaehyun had insisted on helping him, Johnny practically carried Jaehyun to the bathroom and shut him in there without a word. (Jaehyun never knew he had a thing for being manhandled, but apparently, he does.)

“Thanks for the shower,” Jaehyun says, a little more timidly than he had imagined himself to sound. Johnny cranes his neck to see Jaehyun, freshly showered with damp hair and rosy cheeks. Johnny can’t help but stare at the slightest hint of the younger’s collarbones peeking out of his hoodie which is just about sliding off Jaehyun’s smaller frame. “Do you still need help?”

“Nah, I’m done.” Johnny says, rinsing off the last wine glass and promptly stopping the tap. “So, I have to ask you something.”

Jaehyun cocks his head to the side cutely, and Johnny bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. “Are we sharing the same bed tonight, or are you going to insist you can’t possibly rob the owner from his bed and try to sleep on the sofa and I say that I possibly can’t let the guest sleep on the sofa and we compromise and sleep on the same bed together, or…?”

Jaehyun splutters out laughing, shaking his head while Johnny stands in front of him with his hands on his waist. “You’re crazy,” He manages between laughs, inhaling before opening his mouth to continue. “Yes, Johnny, we’re going to sleep in your bed tonight, together.”

“Woohoo!” Johnny pumps his fist into the air and Jaehyun laughs out loud again. “Well, now that we sorted that out, I’m going to go get washed up.” Johnny pats Jaehyun’s head as he passes by, making his way to the shower. Jaehyun’s cheeks literally hurt from all the smiling, but he can’t possibly stop himself; he’s so happy, to be here, on a wintery snowy day with someone he likes so dearly much.

Johnny comes back from his shower less than 20 minutes later, shirtless with a towel around his neck. Jaehyun tries not to be too obvious, but he knows he’s ogling and he knows Johnny knows too. It’s really not fair, he thinks, how Johnny is so perfectly sculpted. Jaehyun knows how much effort and work Johnny puts into his body, something he definitely admires.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Johnny drawls as he makes his way towards the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but he knows his red cheeks say otherwise. “Why would I do that when I can touch the real thing right in front of me?”

He hears Johnny choke on his water, and before Johnny could say anything more, Jaehyun runs into Johnny’s bedroom. He knows he’s furiously red and his heart is beating erratically, but he can’t help but feel smug with himself. He hears Johnny calling for him behind the door, but Jaehyun takes no notice, jumping onto the bed. Johnny’s bedroom is exactly like what Jaehyun would have imagined it to be; clean, minimalistic, and smells like him. The grey sheets and black covers makes Jaehyun smile as he toys with the bedlight lamp.

“Jeong Jaehyun,” The door opens a mere second later, Johnny coming in with one raised eyebrow. “You’re such a tease.”

Jaehyun giggles, sitting up on Johnny’s bed, trying his best to look innocent. That emits a groan out of Johnny, as he slowly comes towards the bed, the bed dipping down with his weight as Johnny presses one knee down.

“I like you a lot, did you know that?” Jaehyun teases, bringing his arms around Johnny’s neck, snuggling into the crook of his neck. He’s not quite sure what’s gotten into him, but he knows he wants Johnny, in more ways than one. Johnny groans again, a low rumble that resonantes in Jaehyun’s body. Taking that as a sign to continue, Jaehyun latched his mouth onto the expanse of Johnny’s neck, sucking hard.

“Jaehyun, wait a second,” Johnny sounds breathless and Jaehyun frowns, not wanting to stop. But Johnny is stronger than Jaehyun, and he soon has the smaller man sitting on his lap facing him while holding onto both his hands. “Jaehyun.”

“Johnny,”

“We’ve been drinking--”

“I know.”

Johnny stares at him, obviously stunned. Jaehyun stares back, a pout forming on his lips. It’s not fair, for Johnny and his delicious lips to be so close and yet not being able to kiss them. The second he feels Johnny’s grip on his hands lessen, Jaehyun surged forward, attacking Johnny’s mouth.

His lips are exactly as Jaehyun imagined it to be; plump, sweet, soft, warm, and devastatingly delicious. Jaehyun lets out a moan when Johnny’s hands come to grip the strands of his hair, tilting Jaehyun’s head to kiss him back. It takes all of Jaehyun’s working brain cells to tell him to lick into Johnny’s mouth when the elder gasps, and his hips jerk forwards as if they have a mind of their own.

“Fuck, hold on,” Johnny manages between pants as he maneouvers himself with Jaehyun on top of him so that he has his back against the headboard. Jaehyun moves quickly, laying himself between Johnny’s legs, letting himself admire Johnny’s thick thighs before he finds the perfect position for their dicks to line up. It takes less than a second before Johnny hands come down to guide Jaehyun’s lip to his, lazily making out while humping against each other.

Jaehyun doesn’t think he can get enough of Johnny and his sinful, _sinful_ lips, especially when he feels them smile against him or when he leaves a trail of hot kisses down his chin and sucks hard on his neck. Jaehyun never really liked getting marked, he always thought it was a pain in the ass but if it was with Johnny, he really can’t find himself to care.

“Jae,” Jaehyun whines when Johnny pulls back for a second, trying to chase his lips. He hears Johnny chuckle, coming down to give him a small peck before continuing. “Can I suck you off?

The question catches Jaehyun off guard, but there was no way he was ever going to pass down such an offer. Jaehyun immediately reached down to the hem of his hoodie, throwing it off himself. Johnny snickered when he saw how eagerly Jaehyun bobbed his head up and down, leaning in to give him one haste kiss before moving down, peppering his chest and stomach with small, light kisses.

Jaehyun feels his breath hitch as Johnny’s hands come up to his waistband, tugging both the sweatpants and boxers down. He can’t quite believe it’s happening - watching Johnny nuzzling at the exposed skin, feeling his hot breath linger on his bare skin. Jaehyun lifts his hips to help Johnny slide the pieces of clothing off his ass, feeling the blood rush to both his dick and cheeks as he sees Johnny stare at his cock spring free in awe.

“I’ve thought about this before,” Jaehyun admits, not being able to bear the silence and Johnny’s intense stare. “Yeah?” Johnny hums, his large hands coming to wrap around Jaehyun’s dick, giving it a few tugs. Jaehyun hips stutter and he lets out a high moan when he thumbs the head of the dick, feeling precome ooze from his tip.

“Ye-yeah, so many times, I can’t--” Jaehyun stops mid sentence as Johnny brings his lips around Jaehyun’s tip, tonguing over the slit. Jaehyun whines, far louder than he had been the whole night, and can't stop himself from blabbering. “S-so good, so good,” Jaehyun pants, his hips beginning to jerk forward, trying to fuck deeper into Johnny’s mouth. It’s true, painfully so, that Jaehyun had imagined Johnny sucking him off; his lips, those pretty, plump lips around his dick, and the thought of it alone had made Jaehyun moan in pleasure. To actually see him, in front of him, his lips spread around his own cock was indescribable.

It soon becomes apparent that Johnny has no gag reflex because before Jaehyun can realise, he takes the whole of Jaehyun’s cock down to the back of his throat and holds it there for how long Jaehyun doesn’t know. All he knows is that he’s getting dick sucked by Johnny Suh, and this is definitely the best blow job he has ever gotten in his life. Johnny pulls back a second later, his tongue going back to swirling around the head, the cocky look back in his eyes.

“What the hell, Johnny.” Jaehyun all but whimpers, not being able to help himself. Johnny smirks as he goes back down, taking it all the way back down again, hollowing his cheeks. Jaehyun cries out loud, letting the pleasure wash all over him, his hips jerking forward. The sounds Johnny is making is obscene, as he starts to bob his head up and down, slurping loudly. He’s close, so close, his high pitched yells becoming even louder when Johnny lets go of his dick with a loud _pop_.

“ _Why_ ,” Jaehyun all but whines. He’s painfully hard, so close to cumming. Johnny laughs breathlessly, taking a moment to collect himself before coming back up to kiss Jaehyun on the mouth. It’s crazy, Jaehyun knows, but he had already missed kissing Johnny and while his dick was in desperate need of attention, he couldn’t be happier to be able to kiss the lips he had dreamed about so many times again.

Johnny pulls back again when Jaehyun becomes a little bit too needy, sucking and biting down onto Johnny’s lip. “I want you to come on my dick,”

That’s enough for Jaehyun to moan loudly, as he watches Johnny quickly discard his clothing, whimpering once again when his dick comes into sight. Johnny smirked, before coming back up to cage Jaehyun down, pressing him into the sheets. They stare at each other for a moment, drinking each other in, before Johnny’s hands travel down to Jaehyun’s thigh, prompting the younger to open his legs, pushing it up to his chest.

Johnny slowly thumbs over Jaehyun’s hole, watching the way it flexes. Jaehyun squirms under the intensity of his gaze, yelps when he feels Johnny’s mouth hovering over it. “I want to eat you out but,” He retreats before Jaehyun can plead for it, his hands making his way towards his nightstand. “I’m saving that for another time.”

Jaehyun grumbles, because it’s _not fair_ , Johnny keeps on teasing him. But at the same time, his heart skips a beat at the mention of “another time”. Johnny rummages around his junk, finally coming out with a bottle of lube and a condom. “I’m going to prep you, alright?”

“Fucking finally,” Jaehyun mumbles, while Johnny laughs airly, clicking the bottle open. Jaehyun’s breath hitches when he feels the cold all too familiar sensation of lube and Johnny’s thick finger entering him, working him open. All Jaehyun can do is to let out gasps, small, breathy sounds coming out, because soon enough the drag starts to feel good and Johnny is two fingers deep. He begins to scissor his fingers, crooking them in hopes to make Jaehyun feel good. Jaehyun obviously jolts, lets out a silent scream when Johnny’s fingers find his bundle of nerves; he knows Johnny’s smirking, the sinful smirk, and at this point Jaehyun can’t think straight because Johnny is rubbing circles into his prostate, and he swears he will cum if this goes on for any longer.

“Fuck, John, just- more,” Jaehyun pants, because he needs _more_. He hears Johnny laugh breathlessly, pulling away and then squeezing out more lube to get three fingers inside. Jaehyun feels the stretch, but he knows Johnny is way thicker than his three fingers and lets himself adjust to it. Johnny, sensing Jaehyun’s discomfort, moves patiently, dragging his fingers to not hurt the man underneath him.

“Johnny, please, don’t tease me anymore,” Jaehyun whines, begs. His skin is clammy and he’s breathless; he wants, and Johnny knows what he wants, but isn’t giving it to him being the dick he is. Johnny hums, giving a few more pumps to his fingers before pulling them out completely. Jaehyun moans as he clenches around nothing, and watches Johnny through hooded eyes. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Jaehyun nods, holding onto Johnny’s arm as the elder reaches for the condom he had haphazardly thrown about a few minutes earlier. Johnny rolls the rubber on quickly and efficiently, lubing himself up, stroking himself a few times before he moves to align himself with Jaehyun’s hole. Before he presses in, Johnny stares into Jaehyun’s eyes, the intense stare that makes Jaehyun want to shrink away from and at the same time, preen under.

“Ready, baby?”

Jaehyun can’t help but giggle at the pet name, nodding. “Yeah,” He reaches out to grab Johnny’s arms, pulling him forward. “Fuck me.”

Holding his breath, Johnny pushes himself in, capturing Jaehyun’s lips with his own to swallow the sounds Jaehyun makes as Johnny surges forward. Jaehyun hears Johnny let out a choked out noise, knowing the hands around his hips were definitely leaving bruises on his pale skin. Jaehyun feels full, so _stuffed_ \- he has taken big dicks before, but nothing compares to what he was currently experiencing with Johnny. It takes a minute or so for him to adjust to his size, breathing in and out while Johnny continued to rub circles into his skin, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

“You’re perfect, Jae,” Johnny whispers, taking Jaehyun’s earlobe into his mouth. “So tight, so perfect for me. You feel so good.”

“You can move,” Jaehyun says abruptly, suddenly being sought by the need for Johnny to move inside of him. With a low grumble, Johnny begins to pull out, only to push all the way back in. Jaehyun nuzzles into the elder’s chest as he begins to pick up a rhythm; his thrusts start slow, and Jaehyun all but moans. The sound of their skin slapping together, the way Jaehyun wails underneath him so unashamedly spurs Johnny on, as he begins to go faster and deeper.

Jaehyun lets out an unexpectedly high pitched scream at a particular angle, and Johnny knows he has found what he was looking for. “ _Oh_ god, Johnny--” Jaehyun babbles as Johnny fucks him harder, abusing his prostate. “So - _so_ good, it’s so good,”

Johnny smiles, ducking into Jaehyun’s neck, leaving little kisses and bites as he pounds into him at the same angle, his cock going straight to Jaehyun’s prostate with each thrust. He listens to Jaehyun’s voice go higher and higher, both knowing he won’t last long. He begins to tremble, and the way Jaehyun’s walls clench around Johnny makes him groan; he knows his own orgasm is as close. “I’m going to cum, John, I’m going to--”

“Do it, I’m so close,” Johnny pants, “God, you’re so fucking tight baby.”

Jaehyun can barely feel himself, as he comes, _hard_ , untouched, not even realising what happened. He has no time to tremble in the aftershocks of pleasure as Johnny keeps going, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of him. “Just a little more, Jaehynunnie,” Johnny mutters, while Jaehyun all but sobs; his body aches and Johnny chasing his own pleasure inside of him, using him, is all too much, but so _good_ at the same time. Johnny obviously has no control now, his hands moving to grip the sheets next to Jaehyun’s head.

“I’m- coming,” Jaehyun hears Johnny pant, and hears the elder make a choked off sound, groaning as he releases into the condom, twitching with every spurt. He collapses a moment later, panting into Jaehyun’s skin. Jaehyun thinks it's disgusting, especially with his own cum is still splattered on his own stomach, but nothing matters right now.

Johnny slowly pulls out, apologising and rubbing Jaehyun’s arm as he pulls out gently. Jaehyun is sensitive, and he bites down on his lip as he feels the elder pull out, the discomfort obvious on his face. He knows he’s marked everywhere - his throat, neck, chest, thighs - and he feels the burn in his back but he can’t help the dodgy smile stretching across his lips as he watches Johnny get rid of the condom and then scooting off the bed.

The elder returns a moment later with wipes in one hand to clean the mess, and a bottle of water in the other. The bed dips as Johnny climbs on it, gently wiping the dried cum off of Jaehyun’s stomach, before tilting the bottle to let Jaehyun have his sip.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun says a moment later when Johnny snuggles up against him. He knows both of them should shower, body fluids and all, but he’s honestly too tired to even keep his eyes open for any longer.

“For what?” Johnny shoots back. He sounds a lot more awake than Jaehyun, letting his hands wander around the expanse of Jaehyun’s back. “For telling me you like me.” Jaehyun says quietly. Johnny’s hands stop, and Jaehyun sighs before continuing. “I knew we had… something going on but I wasn’t sure what it was. So thank you, because if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had one of the best sex I’ve ever had in my life tonight.”

His honesty earns a laugh from Johnny, the bright sound he has learned to love so much. Johnny’s large hands start to move again, rubbing circles into his back. “Thank you, Jaehyun. For appearing in my life.”

“Oh god, you’re so fucking cheesy,” Jaehyun groaned, turning his back against Johnny, taking the covers away from him. Johnny laughed, lunging after Jaehyun pulling him back into his arms. “Don’t do that baby, it’s cold outside.”

(“It’s you wasn’t it? The one who got me those wine condoms.”

“...was it that obvious?”

“Good god Jae, you’re the only person who would come up with anything like that.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday's everybody!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it!
> 
> Biggest love goes to Sora who had to continuously listen to me whine about not being able to write and Frans for always being there to hype me up with the best selection of gifs <3
> 
> Btw, the gifts Jaehyun and Johnny got for secret santa are real gifts. If you have tried / received any of these gifts before, please send me a review. I'm very interested. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Please give me attention.
> 
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/suhpresso)  
> [curious cat!](https://curiouscat.qa/143jnjh)


End file.
